northernfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurers
On this page we give a summary of each adventurer, focusing mainly on abilities and proficiencies that the character has. This is intended to be metagame information, as it is important that your fellow players have some idea of what your character can do. I urge all players to keep their entries up to date. Sample character Name: Red Race: Human Class: Pokemon trainer, err, fighter Saves: Fort 4, Will -1, Ref 0 AC: Normally 19, 20 with combat expertise CMD: 15, 17 vs trip, usually has a locked gauntlet so can't be disarmed Specializes in combat expertise + manouver feats. Doesn't do very much damage, but can take a hit. Always carrying spare healing items, just in case. Caledus Race: Human Class: Inquisitor Saves: Fort: +3, Ref: +1, Will +4 AC: 15 +2 if wearing shield +1 if using combat expertise CMD: 14 Initiative: +3 Can heal and perform some minor buffs. Not really a primary spellcaster, and I'm not planning on getting any spells that target enemies as my wis is too low for a decent save DC. Has combat expertise and improved disarm, and carries a trip-weapon and a reach weapon. I plan on keeping a variety of alchemical weapons on hand, as well as stocking up on healing scrolls and other items. Char sheet Jade Shortwick Race: Human Class: Fighter 1 Saves: Fort: +4, Ref: +4, Will +2 AC: 20 (+4 Dex, +4 Armor, +2 Shield) CMD: 16 (17 vs Trip/Disarm) Initiative: +4 Won't deal much damage until he gets a +2 weapon but provides adjacent allies +4 AC most of the time and can take a good amount of punishment. Jade also carries a good amount of Healing Items. Char sheet Martin Magnus Race: Human Class: Paladin Saves: The World, One Person at a Time AC: Something around 18 CMD: 16 or so Initiative: +1 He has a light warhorse named Brittleshins that has nearly died once! He's pretty handy with a reach weapon. When the dice are favorable, he can do an extreme amount of damage in a hit. At level 1, he's pretty much a retarded fighter who can detect evil at will. The plan is to eventually make him deal out upper-tier levels of HP damage while keeping his AC at the sweet spot where monsters will still consider him a viable target, but not so pathetic that they hit him *every* time, while being able to Lay on Hands himself and also having above-average saving throws. Pretty much the "barbarian" combat role in the group, only with more law-loving diplomacy and less chaos-loving mobility (excepting the horse of course of course). Raoul Black Race: Human Class: Alchemist Saves: Fortitude +3, Reflex +4, Will +1 AC: 15, 19 if under the effects of Dex mutagen CMD: 13, 15 if under the effects of Str or Dex mutagen Grenadier archtype. Right now He'd rely more on his bow and arrow but he can lob a few bombs if it's called for. He's knowledgeable and skilled in bowyery as well as alchemy, not to mention a decent UMD. He does not feel at home in the wild. Raoul can heal but shouldn't be solely relied on for that. Once he get some funding he'll be able to provide some combat utility with smoke arrows and alchemy items, and maybe a few choice utility scrolls. Sillax Race: Halfling Class: Rogue/Barbarian Saves: Fort: +5, Ref: +6, Will -1 AC: 20+ depending on circumstances CMD: 16 Initiative: +5 First level is barbarian but planning to go rogue the rest of the way. Highly agile and mobile fighter, not moving as fast or hitting as hard as a conventional barbarian but very versitile. Can do 6 AoO a round, has reach and close combat weapons, etc. Both Sillax and his dog can basically auto-pass most jump and similar rolls. In combat he will tend to either stand just by the front lines using reach to deal damage, trip and disrupt the enemy, etc. He may also use acrobatics to reposition to provide flanking. This will come in especially useful once he starts getting the rogue precision bonuses. Char sheet Sophie Race: Half-elf Class: Zen Archer Monk Saves: Fort 3, Ref 3, Will 6 AC: 15 CMD: 17 Initiative: +1 Straight ZAM to 6 then into Inquisitor (probably Animal domain). Nice and mobile, doesn't really hit her stride until 3rd level. Standard archer in combat, has a great Perception (+15) and a decent Heal (+9) and Stealth (+8) check. Char sheet